Família
by Fer-chan
Summary: Século 19, tempo de cartas cortejos e fala rebuscada, mas e se a família Bennet tivesse o privilégio de possuir um meio de comunicação atual que ligaria a todos em uma aura de amor e afeto, ou talvez não...
1. Chapter 1

Século 19 tempo de cartas, cortejos e fala rebuscada, mas e se a família Bennet tivesse o privilégio de possuir um meio de comunicação atual que ligaria a todos em uma aura de amor e afeto, ou talvez não...

Sra. Bennet Criou o Grupo ''Família''

Sra. Bennet Adicionou Jane.

Sra. Bennet Adicionou Lizzie.

Sra. Bennet Adicionou Sr. Darcy.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Sr. Bingley.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Kitty.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Mary.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Lydia.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Sr. Bennet.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Georgiana.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Coronel Fitz.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Lady Catherine.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Sr. Darcy como administrador do grupo ''Família''

Sra. Bennet adicionou Lydia como administrador do Grupo ''Família''

Lydia Adicionou Sr. Wickham.

Sr. Dracy Excluiu Sr. Wickham Do Grupo ''Família''

 **Lady Catherine** : Com permissão de quem me incluíram em um grupo?

 **Sra. Bennet** : Agora somos família, Lady Cath.

 _07:47_ Sra. Bennet enviou um vídeo.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Assistiram o lindo vídeo de ''bom dia'' que mandei?

...

 _14:18_ **Lydia** : Sou uma mulher casada, não tenho tempo para isso.

 **Mary** : Acho o Wpp um método ofensivo e impessoal das pessoas se comunicarem. O que gera erros constantes de interpretação.

 **Kitty** : Eu estava com Mary e por isso não vi.

 **Jane** : O Bingley e eu estávamos... bem. Estávamos... ocupados. Resolvendo um assunto.

 **Lizzie** : Mãe, pare. A senhora acaba com a memória do meu celular com essas coisas sem sentido.

 _14:22_ **Sra. Bennet** : Sr. Bennet suas filhas são muito mal-educadas. Nenhuma responde minhas mensagens.

 _17:48_ **Sr. Bennet** : Veja se isso não é uma afronta com seus nervos. ¬¬

 **Sra. Bennet** : Sr. Darcy por que não consigo te enviar mensagem no privado? Acho que o senhor precisa trocar de celular.

 **Kitty** : Mamãe a senhora foi bloqueada.

 **Sra. Bennet** : E o que significa isso?

 **Lizzie** : Significa que o Sr. Darcy vai trocar de celular para poder conversar melhor com a senhora. Não é, Sr. Darcy?

 **Sr. Darcy** : ¬¬

Sr. Darcy Saiu do grupo ''Família''

Sra. Bennet adicionou Sr. Darcy no Grupo ''Família''

Sra. Bennet colocou Sr. Darcy Como Administrador do grupo ''Família''

 **Sra. Bennet** : Sr. Darcy, querido, estou certa que ocorreu um erro fatal em seu aparelho tirando-o do nosso amoroso grupo, então tomei a liberdade de o adicionar novamente.

17:55 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

17:56 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

17:57 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

17:58 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

17:59 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

18:00 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

18:01 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

18:02 Kitty Enviou uma foto para o grupo.

 **Jane** : Kitty por favor pare de mandar tantas fotos de oficiais de farda e sem os casacos para o grupo da família.

 **Lizzie:** Kitty, envie as fotos no privado para a Lydia, isso está travando meu celular e o da Jane.

 **Lady Catherine** : Eu pensei que esse era um grupo familiar, não entendo o porquê dessas fotos de oficiais. Se continuar sairei...

 **Darcy** : Elizabeth, você por acaso tem fotos de homens seminus no seu celular? Não as baixe.

 **Lizzie** : Fora as suas já apaguei todas as outras, querido.

 **Lizzie** : Ops... esqueçam o que eu escrevi.

Lydia Adicionou Sr. Wickham ao grupo ''Família''

 **Sr. Wickham** : Porque não estou entre as fotos de oficiais sem casacos? Lembro-me bem que tirei uma fotografia assim...

Sr. Darcy Removeu Sr. Wickham do grupo ''Família''

18:10 Jane enviou uma foto para o grupo.

18:11 Jane enviou uma foto para o grupo.

18:12 Jane enviou uma foto para o grupo.

 **Jane** : Os meninos não estão fabulosos com essas novas roupas de montaria?

 **Sr. Bennet** : Jane, querida, sabemos que sua vida é incrível. Mas pare de fazer meu celular apitar com as fotos dos seus cinco filhos. Já conheço todos.

 **Jane** : :c

 **Lydia** : Wickhan fez-nos o favor de perder muito dinheiro em algumas apostas, podem nos ajudar somente dessa vez? Alguém? Por favor... Pagaremos novamente.

 _Coronel Fitz está digitando..._

 **Lizzie** : Lydia o grupo da família não é lugar para ficar pedindo dinheiro.

 **Lydia** : Ué. E onde mais eu atingiria todo mundo? Lady Cath... ainda está aí? _18:15_

 _..._

 _20:45_ **Bingley** : Gostaram desse novo cavalo que comprei? Quero opiniões sinceras...

Sr. Bingley enviou uma foto para o grupo ''Família''

 **Sr. Darcy** : Você fez boas perguntas ao vendedor? Conferiu a raça, dentes e histórico médico do animal?

 **Sr. Bingley** : Agora olhando com paciência reparei que ele não tem dentes e os que restam estão bem podres e cinzentos. Darcy acho que fui enganado.

 **Coronel Fitz** : Creio que não foi um bom negócio, deveria pedir o dinheiro novamente.

 **Lydia** : Se vai pedir o dinheiro novamente, Sr. Bingley, poderia me emprestar?

 **Lady Catherine** : Estou aqui, mas não para emprestar dinheiro. Irei sair, já vou avisando. Não me adicionem novamente.

 _Georgiana está digitando..._

Lady Catherine Saiu do Grupo ''Família''

Sra. Bennet adicionou Lady Catherine no grupo ''Família''

 **Sr. Darcy** : Elizabeth poderia vir aqui no meu escritório, por favor

 **Lizzie** : Querido não vai dar. Estou no cio.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Melhor ainda ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

 **Lizzie** : *RIO. NO RIO! NO RIOOOO! Estou com a Sra. Reynolds no rio. Esse corretor é infernal :c

 **Sra. Bennet** : Sr. Bennet acho que finalmente teremos mais netinhos.

 **Georgiana** : Desative o corretor, querida Lizzie, creio que a ajudará bastante. Outro dia já sofri com ele também... Quem diria que o corretor corrigiria casaco para caral...

 **Kitty** : Falando nisso Georgi, conseguiu tirar uma foto daquele seu novo jardineiro tão atrativo fisicamente sem camisa?

 **Georgiana** : Fitzwilliam não saiu do meu pé o dia inteiro, mas amanhã de certo mandarei duas ou três.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Está falando de mim, Georgiana?

 **Georgiana** : Nãaaao. É o Coronel. Coronel Fitzwilliam.

...

 _Georgiana abre uma caixa privada com coronel Fitz._

 **Georgiana** : Coronel me salve lá no grupo Família.

 **Coronel Fitz** : certamente...

...

 **Coronel Fitz** : Sr. Darcy não brigue com sua adorada irmã, o Fitzwillian que ela mencionou era eu.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Sr. Bennet me manda uma nudes?

 **Sr. Bennet** : Atenderei seu pedido com gosto se me disser o que seria isso, minha esposa?

 **Sra. Bennet** : Não faço ideia, mas Lady Lucas disse que troca várias com Sir Lucas e eu não quero ficar para trás.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Aliás ouvi Lizzie e Jane falando disso outro dia. Vocês trocam essa nudes com seus maridos?

 **Sr. Bingley** : Claro.

 **Jane** : BINGLEY!

 **Sr. Darcy** : Elizabeth não me diga que tem confidenciado minhas intimidades.

 **Lizzie** : Nunca.

 **Kitty** : A Lizzie não, mas a Lydia...

 **Sra. Bennet** : Mas afinal o que é nudes?

 **Lydia** : Se ninguém fala eu falo. São fotos nuas.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Pelos céus. Cancele as nudes Sr. Bennet.

 **Mary:** Não acredito que trouxeram tais frivolidades para o grupo de família, concordo totalmente com a Lady Catherine, sairei do grupo caso essa pouca vergonha continue a imperar.

Lydia adicionou Sr. Wickham ao grupo ''Família''

 **Sra. Bennet** : Sr. Darcy ouvi que o senhor daria um baile.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Eu ouvi que seria o Bingley.

 **Sr. Bingley** : Eu?

 **Sr. Wickham** : Adoro bailes, certamente estarei lá...

 **Sr. Whickham** : Darcy como anda a vida? O casamento?

 **Sr. Darcy** : _ |_

Sr Darcy excluiu Sr. Wickham do grupo ''família''

 **Sra. Bennet** : Lizzie o que é isso que o querido Sr. Darcy enviou para o Sr. Wickham?

 **Lizzie** : É que todos somos 1.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Como sempre um homem educado. Que cavalheiro.

 **Jane** : Bingley tem 15cm no frio. Batam essa, irmãs.

 **Jane** : Ops. Grupo errado D=

 **Lizzie** : :c JANE!

 **Lydia** : kkkkkkkkkkkk

 **Sr. Bennet** : Bingley tem o que minha filha... òÓ

 **Jane** : Err... uma mania de medir de 15 em 15 cm nossa propriedade, é um novo método usado nos palácios da França.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Lizzie era isso que você estava tentando fazer naquele último dia de frio com aquela fita métrica na cama?

 **Lizzie** : Meu amor, saiba que em centímetros de propriedade você foi o vencedor.

 **Sra. Bennet** : É claro, minha Lizzie, ele é dono de metade do Derbyshire. Quantos centímetros não teria isso?

 **Kitty** : Será que li BAILE? Sr. Bingley como sempre gentil e generoso, estou ansiosa pelo baile e espero que seja tão bom quanto o último. O Sr. Convidará os oficiais? Se não, por favor, peço que reconsidere.

 **Lydia** : Então, será que horas e que dia o baile? Já vou encomendar um vestido novo...

 **Sr. Bingley** : Eu realmente não sei de onde essa história de baile surgiu...

 **Sr. Darcy** : Foi você que disse, por acaso está senil como o cavalo velho que comprou, meu bom amigo?

 **Sr. Bingley** : Vou voltar a conversa e descobrir meu caro amigo, mas, algo me diz que você está mentindo...

 **Coronel Fitz** : Não é necessário Sr Bingley, lhe asseguro que disse mesmo que daria um baile... :D

 **Sr. Bingley** : :X

 **Jane** : Querido, você decidiu dar um baile sem conversar comigo? Não posso acreditar :0

 **Bingley** : Desculpe, minha querida. Parece que só aconteceu assim...

 **Lydia** : Se forem ter uma DR, por favor, vão para o privado. Não quero meu celular apitando por nada.

 **Georgiana** : Já estou preparada para o baile. Kitty, consegui mais que fotos, enviei no privado, veja lá.

 **Lady Catherine** : Agora temos que aturar segredos no grupo, Georgiana? Exijo que tudo fique as claras já que me proponho a estar aqui, seja educada e envie aqui as fotos que comentou com a menina Kitty para que todos fiquem a par. Não lhe eduquei assim.

 **Georgiana:** Temo que não será possível, meu telefone está repentinamente com um terrível vírus que apagou quase tudo...

Lydia adicionou Sr. Wickham ao grupo ''Família''

Sr. Darcy excluiu Sr. Wickham do grupo ''Família''

 **Jane** : Sr. Bingley viu o vestido novo que comprei? Acabei de te enviar uma foto no privado. Vou usá-lo no baile.

 **Sr. Bingley** : Vi. Ficou uma baleia.

 **Jane** : QUE? ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA? T0T

 **Sr. Bingley** : Não, meu amor. Foi o corretor. Era BELEZA. Ficou uma beleza D=

 **Coronel Fitz** : Vai dormir no sofá essa noite.

 **Sr. Darcy** : O sofá é uma porcaria, deveria ter trocado quando eu falei, Bingley.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Sr. Bennet como administrador do grupo ''Família''

Sr. Bennet adicionou Sr. Collins na conversa

 _21:47 Sr. Collins está digitando..._

 _21:59 Sr. Collins está digitando..._

 **Sr. Collins** : Olá queridos amigos e família. Estou encantado em saber que um grupo tão afetuoso e hospitaleiro me recebeu de braços abertos e coração caloroso como sendo parte desta ilustríssima família de pessoas humildes e respeitadíssimas no círculo dessa nobre região. Estou ainda mais extasiado por saber que minha digníssima patroa, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, nos brinda com sua ilustre presença e número que faço questão em salvar como o primeiro de meus contatos, assim que Charlotte me ensinar como se faz...

 _Sr. Collins está digitando..._

Sr. Darcy Excluiu Sr. Collins do grupo ''Família''

 **Kitty** : Não adicionem mais o Sr. Collins ao grupo, não tenho paciência para ler textos imensos.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Você terá muita sorte na vida e será rica em 7 dias se enviar essa mensagem para 10 amigos ou mais... Caso contrário a sombra do azar caíra em toda sua geração.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Será que ainda preciso mandar para mais pessoas? Aqui tem mais de 10 pessoas. Ou tenho que mandar no privado?

 **Sr. Darcy** : NÃO

 **Lizzie** : NÃO

 **Sr. Bennet** : NÃO

Sr. Darcy saiu do grupo.

Sr. Bennet saiu do grupo.

Lizzie Saiu do grupo.

Kitty Saiu do grupo.

Georgiana Saiu do grupo.

Coronel Fitz saiu do grupo.

Mary saiu do grupo.

Lydia Saiu do grupo.

Jane Saiu do grupo.

Sr. Bingley Saiu do grupo.

 **Lady Catherine** : Finalmente este grupo acabou.

 _22:06_ Lady Catherine Saiu do grupo.

...

 _22:38_ Sra. Bennet Adicionou Jane.

Sra. Bennet Adicionou Lizzie.

Sra. Bennet Adicionou Sr. Darcy.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Sr. Bingley.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Kitty.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Mary.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Lydia.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Sr. Bennet.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Georgiana.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Coronel Fitz.

Sra. Bennet adicionou Lady Catherine.

 _Sra. Bennet está digitando..._

FIM.

Fic escrita por mim e pela minha amiga Nick, somos apaixonadas por Orgulho e preconceito e em uma louca conversa pelo famigerado Whatssap tivemos essa ideia para fic. Espero que gostem tanto como nós gostamos de escreve-la.


	2. Especial de Natal

Guirlandas nas portas, azevinhos para os apaixonados, peru para os esfomeados e o bondoso velhinho para distribuir presentes a todos, mas afinal de contas onde será a ceia da nossa querida família?

:

:

:

 _Sra. Bennet criou o Grupo "Família 2.0"_

 _13:30_

 **Lydia** : A ceia será na casa de Lady Cath? Ainda tenho assuntos pendentes com ela, e a época de natal deixa a todos tão solícitos creio que me ajudará.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Excelente ideia, Lydia, querida. Natal no Kent, não soa maravilhoso, Sr. Bennet?

 **Sr. Bennet** : Por mim se tiver peru pode ser servido até no estábulo.

 **Kitty** : Ouvi que o jardineiro de braços afortunados está trabalhando no Kent, caso seja verdade esse arranjo já tem meu voto.

 **Lady Cath** : Passo rapidamente só para dizer que não darei jantar algum em minha casa, e que não estou de acordo com tais arranjos feitos sem a minha prévia consulta.

 **Lady Cath:** Sr. Darcy exijo que tome uma providência.

 **Mary:** Chego e já leio coisas acerca de peru, volto a dizer que esse grupo é uma vergonha.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Lamento desapontá-la estimada tia, mas creio que este é um feliz arranjo. Minha adorada Elizabeth se mostra ansiosa em aprender mais um pouco sobre as artes das senhoras.

 **Lizzie** : Eu?

 **Jane** : Lizzie, você?

 **Sr. Bingley:** Hahaha Darcy está fugindo de hospedar todos em Pemberley.

 **Sr. Darcy:** Se continuar abrindo a boca o Natal será em Netherfield ò.Ó

 **Sr. Bingley:** Deixo aqui como prova que voto no natal no Kent.

 **Georgiana:** Kitty você está certa. Anne enviou a pedidos meus, algumas fotos do jardineiro dela. Realmente o homem faz serviços incríveis nas... é... flores!

 **Lady Cath** : Não sabia que minha filha se interessava por flores.

 **Kitty** : Não disse? Ele é um Deus... nos trabalhos manuais.

 **Coronel Fitz** : Estimada tia creio que a ideia muito agrada a todos. Pense em como será elogiada por sua boa hospitalidade.

 **Lady Cath** : Desconfio que meus sobrinhos querem só comer na casa da tia rica.

 _Sr. Bennet_ _Adicionou o Sr Collins_ _no Grupo "Família 2.0"_

 **Sr. Collins** : Somente uma mulher com o coração de ouro como minha estimada Lady Cath faria um convite tão oportuno como esse de oferecer uma ceia tão sagrada em sua linda e acolhedora casa...

 **Kitty** : Senta que lá vem história...

 _Sr. collins está digitando..._

 **Sr. Collins** : Volto a dizer que ...

 _Lydia removou_ _Sr. Collins_ _do Grupo_ __ _"Família 2.0"_

 **Sra. Bennet** : Afinal o Natal é isso, não é mesmo? Amor, fraternidade, os mais afortunados se compadecendo com os mais carentes. Sempre soube que a senhora era caridosa, Lady Cath. Agora devemos dividir quem leva o que para a ceia. Eu levo os molhos. Lizzie leve o vinho, Jane o cordeiro...

 **Sra. Bennet** : Georgi, querida, você e Kitty podem levar alguma sobremesa. Coronel Fitz leve as batatas. E saiba que minha Mary ainda está solteira, acho que os dois podem abrir o pequeno baile de noite.

 **Sr. Bennet** : Eu levarei a fome.

 **Jane:** Mamá acho melhor a Kitty não levar nada, a última vez que ela tentou levar a sobremesa simplesmente apareceu com cinco morangos verdes e um pote com dois dedos de creme.

 _15:02_

 _Col. Fitz saiu do grupo "Família 2.0''_

 **Mary** : Mamãe a senhora devia parar de me envergonhar.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado?

 _16:32_

 _Lydia alterou o nome do Grupo para "Natal no Kent"_

 _Lydia Adicionou o Sr. Wickham_

 _Sr. Wickham está digitando..._

 **Sr Wickham** : Estimada família que feliz será este encontro. Anseio por revê-los muito em breve. No Kent? Que maravilha. Vestirei minha farda azul que combina com meus brilhantes olhos

 **Sr. Darcy** : ¬¬

 **Sr. Wickham** : Espero que o espírito do Natal atinja Darcy neste ano. Feliz Natal velho amigo.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Oh, o Sr. Wickham é um homem tão bondoso.

 _Sr. Darcy Excluiu Sr. Wickham do Grupo "Natal no Kent"_

 _Sr. Darcy Adicionou Col. Fitz ao Grupo "Natal no Kent"_

 **Lady Cath:** Não se espantem se quando chegarem aqui em minha casa não tiver comida alguma, pois ninguém convidei e fim de conversa.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas, alguém traga o Sr. Collins de volta para exorcizar os celulares dos queridos Sr. Darcy e Sr. Wickham

 **Lizzie:** Creio que outra pessoa precisa ser exorcizada.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Por Deus alguém está possuído?

 **Kitty** : Creio que o próprio Sr. Collins.

 **Georgiana** : Mas querida tia, tem tanto tempo que não nos vemos. Sinto sua falta, seus conselhos e lição de vida.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Não entendo tamanho interesse na nossa estimada tia, Georgiana. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a conversa sobre o jardineiro.

 **Georgiana** : Lizzieeee! =O

 **Lizzie** : Freie o cavalo, Georgi, querida. Nem sempre serei capaz de salvá-la.

 **Sr. Bingley:** Afinal vocês preferem peru ou pernil? Eu mesmo irei assa-lo e colocar muito amor.

 **Lady Cath** : Então está decidido. O Natal será na casa dos Bingley. Muito generoso da sua parte, Sr. Bingley.

 **Sr. Bingley** : Lady Cath posso chegar com 15 min de antecedência para esquentar o assado? Não quero que perca a crocancia. Estou tão entusiasmado será a minha primeira vez cozinhando.

 **Sr. Bingley** : Espera. Como o Natal mudou para a minha casa? =O

 **Sr. Darcy** : Deve ser quando você estava imerso em devaneios sobre o assado caro amigo.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Aceitou dar a ceia de Natal assim como a dar aquele baile. Ainda não esquecemos.

 _Mary alterou o nome do Grupo para "Afinal onde será o Natal?"_

 **Kitty** : Será que li bem? Sr. Bingley dará um baile de ano novo? Como sempre generoso, estarei na espera com um lindo vestido branco esvoaçante, serei a mais graciosa.

 **Jane** : Não acredito, Bingley, você foi engambelado novamente? Essa noite irá dormir no quarto dos meninos.

 **Col. Fitz** : Então está decidido? Ceia de natal e baile de ano novo na casa de nosso generoso amigo Bingley.

 **Lady Cath** : Sr. Bingley, que bom, assim não será preciso chegar com 15 min de antecedência já que está na sua própria casa hahaha.

 **Lizzie:** Pobre Jane, mas antes você do que eu.

 _Sra. Bennet enviou um áudio_

 **Sra. Bennet** : Ouçam este lindo áudio de ação de graças.

 _18:47_

 _Sra. Bennet enviou uma foto para o grupo._

 _Sra. Bennet enviou uma foto para o grupo._

 **Sra. Bennet** : Pelos céus! Conversa errada. NÃO ABRAM ESSES NUDES DO SR. BENNET. Nem o da parte dianteira e nem o da traseira.

 **Sra. Bennet** : Socorro. Alguém me ajude! Para que eu coloquei tanta filha no mundo se ninguém pode me ajudar. Lizzie, Jane, Lydia...

 **Col. Fitz** : Acho que o peru está mesmo morto.

 **Mary** : Olha onde o descaramento chegou, papá usando somente uma touca de papai Noel, nunca me senti tão envergonhada.

 **Sr. Bennet** : Quem precisa de Napoleão como inimigo quando se tem minha esposa?

 **Lydia** : KKKKKKKKKKKK Que nojo.

 **Lizzie:** Pelos céus, papa, vista as calças.

 **Lady Cath:** tenho a certeza que não conseguirei comer peru na noite de natal, minhas desculpas Sr. Bingley.

 **Sr. Darcy** : Sra. Bennet apague para todos as fotos. Rápido.

 _Lady Cath Saiu do Grupo_ _"Afinal onde será o Natal?"_

 **Sr. Bingley** : Meus filhos estavam brincando no meu telefone e trouxeram essa imagem. Não sei o que respondo para as crianças. Vou mandar para a mãe deles.

 **Georgiana:** Sinto um estranho enjoo me retirarei por agora querida família.

 _Lydia adiciona Sr. Collins no grupo_ _"Afinal onde será o Natal?"_

 _Lydia adiciona Sr. Wickham no grupo_ _"Afinal onde será o Natal?"_

 _Lydia encaminhou 2 fotos._

 _Sr. Wickham saiu do grupo_ _"Afinal onde será o Natal?"_

 **Sr. Collins** : Por um momento cheguei a pensar que esse grupo era de um respeito majestoso, já que nossa querida ilustre Lady Cath nele se encontrava, mas nesse momento que me deparo com tais fotos comprometedoras do nosso sempre tão respeitável Sr. Bennet sou obrigado a contestar minhas primeiras afirmações.

 **Lydia:** Eu nunca entendo o que o Sr. Collins fala, mais alguém também é assim?

 _Lydia excluiu Sr. Collins do grupo_ _"Afinal onde será o Natal?"_

 _19:18_

 **Sra. Bennet** : Lydia porque mandou as fotos novamente? Tive um enorme trabalho pedindo ajuda a Lady Lucas sobre como apaga-las. Sua garota terrível...

 _Sra. Bennet Adicionou Lady Cath ao grupo_ _"Afinal onde será o Natal?"_

 **Sr. Bennet** : Mas voltando ao que é de bom tom, Sr. Bingley já decidiu por peru ou pernil?

 **Sr. Bingley:** Depois de hoje definitivamente pernil...

 _Sr. Darcy alterou o nome do Grupo para "Natal em Netherfield"_

 **Georgiana** : Querida Jane pedirei para a cozinheira de Pemberley preparar um belíssimo pavê para a ceia.

 **Sr. Bingley** : Mas é pavê ou pra cumê? Entenderam? Hahahahah.

 **Sr. Bingley** : Ninguém entendeu? Ninguém? Mesmo? Mas essa é fácil gente...

 _Sr. Darcy saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Sr. Bennet saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Georgiana saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Jane saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Lizzie saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Lydia saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Mary saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Kitty saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 **Lady Cath** : Por favor peço encarecidamente que não me adicionem mais a esse insuportável grupo.

 _Lady Cath saiu do grupo "Natal em Netherfield"_

 _Sra. Bennet está digitando..._

 _:_

 _ **Fim.**_

:

:

:

Especial de natal escrito por mim e minha amiga Nick. Espero que tenham gostado, será que pode ter mais um capítulo? Não sei, quem sabe? Até porque como todos sabemos a _Sra. Bennet sempre está digitando..._


End file.
